1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to RF systems and more particularly to an improved front end filter configuration for radio circuits such as those employed in cellular telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
Proposed down-conversion dual band GSM/DCS cellular telephone systems employ a front end configuration including a double side band mixer and four filters at a cost of two dollars per filter. The cost of these filters is significant when considering that unit production can be on the order of a million per year or more.